El Accidente Con La Sartén
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: Risa no sabe cocinar, pero ese no es su mayor problema ahora. ¿Y dónde demonios Otani ha puesto el aceite?


**Disclaimer: Lovely Complex, el manga shojo más asombroso de todos los tiempos, es propiedad de ****Aya Nakahara, no mía. **

**Línea temporal: Cumpleaños de Otani. Otani enfermo. Omitamos el beso.**

* * *

**EL ACCIDENTE CON LA SARTÉN**

_Capítulo Único_

Risa y Otani habían sido dejados solos a posta en la casa de este último. Su hermana y su madre se habían confabulado para ello. Joder, esta no era una situación realmente cómoda para una chica de la altura de Koizumi Risa. Quería salir de allí pitando y no regresar jamás. O regresar después, cuando hubiera testigos y su corazón no latiera como un loco.

Ajeno a su penosa situación, Otani devoraba su pastel de cumpleaños ensuciándose las mejillas y la nariz de merengue. Qué importaba, era su casa y solamente Risa, su mejor amiga, podía verlo. Desgraciadamente, por más que Otani amara el betún y se relamiera los dedos de gusto, el pastel no suplía a una comida rica en proteínas, carbohidratos y esas cosas que se necesitan para vivir. Su estómago gruñó de más hambre y Risa le miró mal.

—Te has comido el pastel prácticamente tú solito ¿y todavía tienes hambre?

—Calla y dame de comer.

—¡Prepárate algo tú! Es tu casa.

—¿Así es como tratas al chico que te gusta? ¿Dejándolo morir de hambre?

Risa le regaló una de esas miradas que auguraban estrangulamiento, pero que también revelaban que estaba dolida. Otani tragó saliva visiblemente y temió durante un segundo por su vida, luego vio a Koizumi levantarse con el orgullo muy en alto pero sin indicios de que comenzaría algún acto violento, así que se tranquilizó.

—Vamos a la cocina —dijo y se marchó de la habitación. Atsushi le siguió los pasos, arrastrando los pies por el suelo.

Llegados a este punto, en el que Risa ha aceptado prepararle la comida a su mejor amigo y enamoramiento juvenil, debemos aclarar que la chica no tenía ni un solo conocimiento de cocina y, si aceptó, fue por causa de su ímpetu. Ahora se encontraba mirando a la estufa y las sartenes que estaban frente a ella, como si fueran objetos venidos de otro planeta.

—¿Y? ¿Qué vamos a comer? —preguntó Otani de manera aburrida, con la barbilla recargada en la mesa de la cocina, sentado y sin la más mínima pizca de interés por ayudar a su compañera. Cabrón.

Koizumi se lo pensó durante unos segundos y decidió que no sabía hacer nada y que, lo más sencillo de realizar, era un simple huevo frito, cosa que también podía acabar carbonizada en sus manos, pero se dijo que no tenía nada que perder. Otani sería quien se lo comería.

—Huevo.

—¿Huevo? ¿Eso es todo? ¿Ni siquiera tocino?

—He dicho huevo. Prepárate tú algo más si quieres.

—Ya. Ya. Huevo será —se resignó el chico.

Risa revoleteó por la cocina buscando una espátula y una sartén antiadherente. Sacó un par de huevos del refrigerador y colocó la sal a su lado, recordándose que no debía olvidarse de ponérsela al platillo y encendió cuidadosamente la estufa, como si pudiera explotar en cualquier momento. Cuando estuvo a punto de poner la sartén a calentar, recordó que le faltaba una cosa.

—Otani, ¿dónde está el aceite?

—Allí. Al lado tuyo, cerca del fregadero.

—No lo veo —rebuscó—. No, no está.

—Tiene que estar allí.

—Pues ven a dármelo.

—¿No era que estabas cocinando tú?

—¡Si solo te estoy pidiendo el aceite!

Otani, enfurruñado y sorbiendo con la nariz, se encaminó hasta la chica para pasarle el aceite. Sin embargo, descubrió que la pequeña botella con el líquido amarillo no se encontraba allí ni entre los trastos. Su compañera no mentía.

—¿Ves? Te dije que no había nada.

—Ya. Ya. Déjame seguir buscando.

El cumpleañero se agachó y buscó en los cajones inferiores, Risa se inclinó un tanto, esperando el resultado. Luego de un montón de ruido y de remover de ollas y demás, Otani se levantó con la botella de aceite en su mano. El problema era que Risa seguía inclinada y que quedaron a un par de centímetros de besarse. No. Centímetros no, eso era mucho. Estaban a un respiro de besarse.

Ambos se paralizaron en su lugar, Otani con los ojos desorbitados y sintiéndose incómodo. Risa, por su parte, sentía que el corazón le agujereaba el pecho, queriendo salir de lo rápido que latía. Las palmas comenzaron a sudarle y el rojo se apoderó de su cara. Joder, sí que era una niña de primaria, tal y como Nobu lo había dicho. Estaba segura de que su amiga hubiera aprovechado el momento y besado al chico, peor Risa no tenía ese tipo de confianza en sí misma, además de que estaba mentalmente hecha mierda de tantos rechazos sufridos y, por sobre todas las cosas, ese sería su primer beso y ella no estaba preparada para su primer beso. No ahora, por lo menos.

Fue entonces que cuando Otani dio indicios de que se movería, ya se hacia adelante o hacia atrás, Risa entró en pánico y, queriendo salvaguardar la dignidad de sus vírgenes labios, cogió la sartén que estaba a su lado y golpeó duramente al chico con ella. Atsushi acabó mirando estrellitas del dolor en el suelo de la cocina. Risa simplemente decidió huir de la escena del crimen. Apagó la estufa para evitar un incendio y salió pitando de la casa del chico.

Por el camino, descubrió que Nobu sí que estaba equivocada. Su enamoramiento no era nivel primaria, era incluso más bajo. Porque estaba segura de que una niña de ocho años lo hubiera hecho mejor que ella.

Mierda.

* * *

**No puedo creer (últimamente me he dado cuenta de lo vaga que me he vuelto) que JAMÁS haya escrito para mi anime shojo favorito. Me doy asco. Lloraré en un rincón mi desgracia xD Neh, mejor veré Lovely Complex por décima vez (es real, las voy contando xD).**

**¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!**

**M.P.**


End file.
